She Will Be Loved
by CeeBoo
Summary: Haruhi has a shiny new boyfriend and the host club doesn't like it one bit. They have a bad feeling about her new boyfriend, but Haruhi doesn't want to hear any of it. Will these bad felings end up being true? Or is it only their own jealousy? Haruhi/OC, Haruhi/?


**Summary: **Haruhi has a shiny new boyfriend and the host club doesn't like it one bit. They have a bad feeling about her new boyfriend, but Haruhi doesn't want to hear any of it. Will these bad felings end up being true? Or is it only their own jealousy? Haruhi X OC, Haruhi X ?

**A/N: **I want to write more stuff for OHSHC, since I love the anime/manga. I pair up Haruhi with everyone (except for Hani, I find that disgusting) and I honestly don't know who'll she'll stay with for this fic, I wrote this off a whim and boredom.

* * *

**Part One: Distrust**

Haruhi Fujioka has been acting strange lately.

She's been in a suspiciously happier mood, which is odd since Haruhi is usually so quiet and calm, but lately, there's something brighter about her personality. She shows up to the club with a bright smile on her face, they even detected a skip in her step whenever she's walking down the halls. Even her hosting skills seemed to have improved because of this new attitude.

The host club members have all noticed this, and have grown increasingly suspicious of the brunette's new attitude.

Even her clients have noticed her change in attitude and are beginning to come up with these ridiculous theories on why she's so happy suddenly. Like "Maybe the _real _Haruhi was abducted by aliens and was replaced with this sunny, bubbly Haruhi!" or "Maybe he has a secret girlfriend".

Both theories were ridiculous in the host club's eyes, at least.

One day, they cornered her in the Music Room and began to demand answers; she acted very defensive towards them.

"Is there a problem with me being happy or something?" she says incredulously and crossed her slender arms over her flat chest, her brown eyes narrowed in frustration and annoyance.

"Of course not, my sweet daughter!" Tamaki almost shrieked as he suddenly wrapped Haruhi in a tight hug, crushing the slender girl to his chest as he added, "We just want to know what has gotten you into such a good mood lately!"

Haruhi threw his arms off her and jabbed him harshly in the ribs, "It's none of your business," she snapped and turned away from the hosts, heading for the door to the clubroom to get away from the weirdoes, "And quit calling me you daughter! I have a dad and it's not you!"

A couple days after that, Tamaki caught Haruhi on the phone with an unknown person.

She obviously thought she was alone in the clubroom, since all the other hosts left earlier. Her back was to him and she was sitting on the couch, giggling away and chatting happily to unknown person on the other line. Tamaki was going to say something, but decided to eavesdrop instead. He knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but curiosity took over.

"Yeah... So we're still on for this Saturday right? One o'clock right?" she was saying into the receiver, giggling softly still at whatever the man said earlier.

The reply on the other line was unheard, but it was obviously a laugh with how Haruhi's reaction was: "Oh, that's great!" she let out a happy sigh before adding, "Okay, I gotta go now, but I'll text you later 'kay? Bye!"

She hung up the phone and got off the couch, when she circled around to leave, only then did she notice Tamaki standing there. She 'eeped' and jumped a little, "Oh, Tamaki-senpai, you scared me," she grabbed her bag and ran a hand through her hair before adding, "Uh, I'll see you tomorrow," and she attempted to leave.

"Who was that?" Tamaki asked, both suspicious and curious.

Haruhi stopped for a moment before replying in a clipped tone, "No one."

She slipped out before Tamaki could question her further.

Tamaki told the other hosts about the odd phone conversation. Even when the other hosts tried to get her to talk, she didn't crack. So they all came up with a plan... They called it the 'Stalk-Haruhi-until-we-find-out-her-secret' plan. That was the only title they could come up with.

Of course, all the hosts, including Kyouya was dragged into it.

* * *

So, that weekend, on Saturday afternoon, all the hosts got into Tamaki's limo and drove off to Haruhi's apartment, the plan was already in motion. They were going to stalk Haruhi all day until they get at least a clue on what has been up with the brunette.

"I wonder what we'll find out today," Kaoru mused as he looked out the limo window, hazel eyes somewhere far away.

"We ought to find out something interesting that's for sure," Kyouya spoke up as he scribbled away in his black notebook, gray eyes narrowed in thought and concentration.

To the other hosts it looked like he was writing, but he actually found himself drawing a head-shot of Haruhi... He frowned at the perfectly drawn image and closed his notebook quickly, losing himself in thought.

Mori was silent as usual, but he was also deep in thought. Hani was sitting next to him, Usa-chan in his lap, though he also seemed to be deep in thought.

"Well, whatever it is, it can't be bad right?" Hikaru spoke up, running a hand through his red hair, "Since it's making her be in such a good mood."

Tamaki shrugged, "We'll see."

They didn't let the limo driver drop them off right in front of Haruhi's house, obviously. They would attract way too much attention, not to mention the fact that the moment Haruhi sees the limo she would probably hide in her apartment all day. So Tamaki told the limo driver to drop them off a couple blocks away from Haruhi's apartment, and they walked the rest of the way.

They hid behind the wall to the apartment building, they only had to wait a few moments before Haruhi suddenly came out, walking down her building staircase. The twins and Tamaki swooned at how cute she looked, she was wearing jean frayed shorts, a pink blouse, and pink sandals. She had extensions in her hair that made her brown hair reach her waist, but it made her look twice as feminine as she already did.

She definitely was all dolled up for something. That only made the host club members even more suspicious as Haruhi just stood there on the sidewalk, as if she was waiting for someone.

_Vroom! Vroom!_

The sound of a loud Harley motorcycle drew the host club member's attention away from Haruhi. A motorcycle went roaring right by them, the rider wearing dark blue torn jeans, combat boots, a band t-shirt under a black leather jacket. They couldn't see the riders face because of the helmet, but they could already tell what type of guy he was. Bad boy type, rebellious, doesn't give a crap about what other people think.

They stiffened when the rider stopped by the sidewalk, his back was to them and they still couldn't see his face. Haruhi walked up to him with no hesitation or fear, despite his intimidating presence and how it seems he demands the attention of the area just by standing there.

She knew this guy?

The male took off his helmet, from behind him the hosts could tell that he had a mane of golden blond hair that glistened marvelously in the sunlight and touched his shoulders. Haruhi stopped by the bike and the two exchanged quick words. The hosts all showed shock on their faces, including the usually stoic Mori, as they watched how Haruhi was giggling and smiling at the biker, she has never smiled at any of them like that.

Kyouya and Mori had to literally hold Tamaki and the twins back when the man's hand reached over, grabbed the back of Haruhi's head, and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Haruhi reacted eagerly to the kiss, to the hidden males' astonishment, and wrapped her arms around his neck, dipping her head back to deepen the kiss.

They broke it after a while; the biker gave Haruhi's ass a small tap, making the girl giggle and blush. Kyouya and Mori tightened their restraining holds on the three boys as Haruhi mounted the back of the motorcycle; the driver gave her a helmet, a red one this time. She slipped it on and wrapped her arms around the unknown man's chest, before the rider kicked off the sidewalk and the motorcycle took off and disappeared at the end of the road.

The host club members all stood there in shell shock, Kyouya and Mori releasing the boys. Finally, when the silence was too much, the host club members all said what was on their minds.

_"Haruhi has a boyfriend?!" _they all synchronized.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! :D I know it's short but it's only the beginning.**


End file.
